


Drawings

by wraithfodder



Category: Project Blue Book (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraithfodder/pseuds/wraithfodder
Summary: A missing scene to "Operation Mainbrace" (season 2 finale). Occurs directly after the event that leaves everyone devastated but before the end of the episode.
Relationships: HyneQuinn - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Drawings

Over and over, layer upon layer, the black lead pencil swiped back and forth, up and down, a sibilant scratching noise that spoke only to those who knew the language. An image formed, one at once familiar but yet always unknown.

Lt. Cutter picked up the latest sheets of paper which were scattered across the long white table. He gathered them together in his hands, tapping them very gently until they coalesced into a neat stack which he placed almost reverently into the cardboard box stationed at the far end of the table. A box whose contents were increasing each day. A task that he had been repeating for three days now. 

Rebecca was scribbling, constantly. Over and over the pencil flew. Using up paper, the sheets floating to the floor when he did not arrive in time to make the collection. She scribbled until that pencil became a useless nub, then pulled a new one from the tiny metal box which had been provided. She would sometimes pause for hours at a time, listening to the strains of a soothing operatic aria that filled the air. Her eyes would slowly close as though her mind were elsewhere, transported from the small room with the white walls, the chalkboard with odd artwork upon it, a room sequestered in a building that no one but its occupants at the CIA knew its true depths. The drawing would start up again not long after. 

Cutter tugged at his shirt collar, loosening the blue tie just a little. He wished that Agent Banks would return but he was gone for at least a week with no way to reach him. He wished that the young woman with the soulful eyes would offer some information, but she was resolute in her task, silent in her task. He was forbidden to speak to her unless she spoke first. 

The last piece of paper from the pad vanished, pushed off gently to the side, the lead pencil marking the same design as the dozens, probably hundreds of pages which preceded it. Rebecca sat there, her petite form in the same blue dress she wore day after day as it were a uniform. She looked up at him, her deep brown eyes calm, her hand at the ready, half a pencil in her grasp as if frozen in mid-task. She didn’t need to look at anyone to do these particular drawings. Instead, she refocused her eyes into a gaze which lead her to somewhere that no one else was privy to see. 

Cutter glanced around, just to be sure no one else had quietly entered the room. He was alone. 

“Lt. Cutter.” 

He was startled. She’d never spoken to him before in all the months that he had been there. “Um,” he started, then regained his confidence. She didn’t bite, of course, but her stare. It was like she could see into his soul, carve away the layers he’d carefully erected, discover that he actually afraid of her, of her talent, of what she was capable of doing. “Yes?” 

She blinked slowly. That action reminded him of the green lizard his brother kept in a terrarium, right before its tongue shot out and nailed the fly on the glass wall. Damn, he hoped she didn’t see that in his mind, that he was comparing her to his kid’s brother reptile! 

Her eyes shifted instead to the stack of paper pads in his hands. He quickly laid them down on the table. She methodically removed one pad from the stack, slid it underneath her gaze. Studied the blank page for a long minute. The scribbling began anew. 

Cutter had been looking at these drawings for days now, the same thing over and over. It looked like a corncob. A baseball bat? A cat toy? Hell, with that one vertical line that always stuck out of it in about the same spot, for all he knew it could be a damned submarine with a periscope. 

“He’s alive,” announced Rebecca quietly, startling Cutter. 

“What?” said Cutter. This was a new revelation. “Who? Who’s alive?” 

“He’s waiting.” 

There was just the wisp of a smile on her face. For once she looked beautiful, the hint of tragedy that seemed to hover around her, gone. It was as if this news meant something to her personally as well. “Tell the doctor he’s alive.” 

Rebecca went back to scribbling, her very aura stated emphatically that she was done with talking, that the pencil would speak for her, as it had always done before and would do so in the future. 

Cutter shook his head. He knew that Rebecca was one of the best in what she did. She was given certain latitude that none of the others with her skills received. Her work was taken away and carefully dissected and sometimes acted upon. She worked only with Agent Banks, spoke only to him – for Rebecca to speak directly to him was a monumental development. 

His task of delivering fresh drawing paper was done. He turned to leave, then paused. He swiveled back slowly and picked up one of the pages which lay scattered on the smooth desk. Rebecca either did not notice or did not care. He folded the paper carefully, tucked it in his shirt breast pocket. When Agent Bates returned, maybe he would know who these people were, why they were so important that they consumed this petite’s woman time, hour after hour, day after day. 

The door shut quietly behind Cutter. He turned, watched Rebecca through the glass window. He’d be glad to let whoever this doctor was that someone was alive… if only he knew who they were. 

**FINIS**

**Author's Note:**

> With William 'Unseen' brought into the episode at the very end, I couldn't help but think that someone else might have been aware of what happened to Quinn. Rebecca appeared in season 2 episodes "Hopkinsville" and "Men in Black."


End file.
